charlieandlolafandomcom-20200213-history
Charlie and Lola's wiggly adventure/transcript
(Title card as the song, "Hey there, Wally" plays) Mrs. Bingles: Good morning Charlie and Lola! Charlie and Lola: Good morning, Mrs. Bingles! Today is Alyssa's birthday! (Alyssa arrives with Marv and Lotta) Charlie: Hi, Marv! I like your new outfit! Lola: Hi, Lotta! I like your awesome outfit! Alyssa: Hi! I'm Alyssa! Those are my friends, Charlie, Lola, Marv, and Lotta! Okay! It's Wiggle time! (Charlie, Lola, Marv, Lotta, and Alyssa sing, "Hoop de doo") Alyssa: Lola, I really like to sing and dance, but not as much as Lotta likes to sleep! Let's wake Lotta up! Charlie and Lola: 1, 2, 3, Wake up Lotta! (Alyssa pops Lotta's snot bubble) Marv: Lotta, are you awake now? Lotta: I'm awake now, Marv! Alyssa: You must be awake because it is still daytime and you can only sleep at nighttime! Lotta: But Alyssa, I didn't get much sleep last night! (Charlie, Lola, Marv, Lotta, and Alyssa sing, "Lights! Camera! Action!") Charlie: Lotta, that song sure kept you awake! Lola: What about Alyssa? She is tired from dancing! Lotta: Alyssa, you should take a break and do something like chowing down on a few super pretzels! Alyssa: How will I celebrate my birthday without my friends? (Tears swell in her eyes) Wally: I want to win the magic competition! (Steals Charlie's magic wand) Alyssa: (gasps) Uh oh, the magic wand has gone missing! (To wally) Give that magic wand back to Charlie! (Wally kidnaps Alyssa) Alyssa: Charlie! Lola! Save me! Please! (Screams) Charlie: Lola! We must save Alyssa from Wally and retrieve the magic wand! We really need her to her birthday party at the circus tent tonight! (Charlie, Lola, Marv, and Lotta get into their homemade big red car) Alyssa: Oh! A Super mushroom! (She becomes Super Alyssa) Now I can destroy brick blocks! Charlie: Whoa! A Yoshi egg! (The egg hatches into a baby Yoshi and it matures into an adult Yoshi after it eats 5 biscuits) Lola: My guitar tune will stop wally! (Plays a tune on her red starry guitar) Super Alyssa: Wow! A Fire Flower! (Turns into Fire Alyssa and shoots fireballs at Wally) Lola: Our Yoshi's name is Yoshura! Yoshura: Fireballs! Yum! (Eats the fireballs) Lola: Oh no! We're in Brrrrrr street! (Charlie and Lola enter Brrrrrr street and get blown back by the wind) Charlie: (rubbing his arms) Brrrrrr! That's why it's called Brrrrrr street! Lola: (rubbing her arms) But Charlie, I don't think this is the way! We better head back to our house at crocodile street! Fire Alyssa: Whoa! Brrrrrr street! (Enters Brrrrrr street) Whoa! I better use my fireballs! (Melts Brrrrrr street by shooting fireballs at it) The wind is blowing the Super Leaf! (Turns into Tanooki Alyssa and gets blown back) Ow! Wally: Alyssa, Brrrrrr street is not the way to the competition! Charlie: Let's check all the rooms! Alyssa might be on there! (He and Lola check all the rooms) Lola, she isn't here! Lola: She met us once she was a baby! (A clip of Young Charlie and Young Lola meeting Baby Alyssa plays) Lola: Aww, she's so cute! (Charlie looks out the window and sees Tanooki Alyssa becoming propeller Alyssa) Charlie: Let's do Alyssa's favorite dance, the propeller! (Charlie and Lola sing, "Do the propeller") Marv: It's time for an apple! (Grabs an apple from an apple tree, eats it, and throws the core in the trash) Lotta: Zzzzzzz... (dreams about her singing, I'm a cow) Marv: Moo? We must wake her up! Ready? 1, 2, 3, Wake up Lotta! (Pops Lotta snot bubble, Lotta then blubbers) Propeller Alyssa: (singing) S.O.S. please, someone help me! It's not healthy... for me to feel this! Y-O-U are making this hard! I came to help and see If you don't feel right! Lola: (On Propeller Alyssa's walkie-talkie) You can do it! Propeller Alyssa: (singing) This time, please someone help and rescue me! (Propeller Alyssa eats a double cherry and a copy of her appears, Propeller Alyssa and her clone return to normal) Alyssa: Aaaaaaugh! I have a clone! Alyssa's clone: Oh, there's the circus tent! (Alyssa and her clone defeat Wally, Alyssa's clone disappears) Alyssa: I got the magic wand back! Hey, My friends are coming to the circus tent with all of my cards, presents, radio, soundtracks, party games, balloons, party hats, birthday cake, and candles! (To Charlie and Lola) Thanks for saving me! Now let's get this party started, (Alyssa and her friends sing, "Wiggly Party" the movie ends with the fireworks and circus tent at nighttime, and the credits play as the wiggly medley plays)